


Meddling

by RunRabbitRun



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Flagrant Disregard for 'Laws and Customs Among the Eldar', Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRabbitRun/pseuds/RunRabbitRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Thorin may disapprove of Elves, Fíli and Kíli find time to make nice with a few of Elrond's young warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> For this kink meme prompt: "Elrond may not be much of a fan, but to the younger elves, the visiting dwarves are unusual/exotic/kind of hot. Fili and Kili cut a wide swath through the impressionable young warriors of Rivendell during their stay."
> 
> Dear Professor Tolkien,  
> I'm so sorry. Sorry I'm _not_ sorry.

The elves are far too tall and have too little hair, but Fili and Kili cannot resist the draw of the exotic. Neither, apparently, can the young elf warriors they've taken up with.

Fili is currently occupied with an elf-maiden called Bainwen; she's ever so slightly shorter than your average she-elf, which is probably why Fili likes her. She's also got lovely hair: dark and very thick, almost like a dwarf-maid's curling locks. Her spear leans against the wall, and her light leather armor is piled underneath the settee on which she and Fili are currently entwined. Beard or no, Bainwen is a lusty kisser, and shivers happily when Fili slides a hand up under her tunic to fondle her small breasts. Small breasts are a novelty to Fili, who is more used to the fuller form of a woman of his own kind. Frankly, he's happy to get his hands on _any_ bosom freely offered to him; Thorin disapproves of such dalliances and is forever looming over Fili's shoulder the second a pretty girl shows up.

Kili, stripped down to his undershirt and braies, reclines on the overlarge bed on the other side of the room. His elf is an energetic young fellow with a lovely, mischievous smile. Kili's wrestled him down and is currently mouthing at his neck with his hand working inside the elf's trousers.

"Your hands are rough," the elf (his name is Eglerion, or something else overly long and difficult to say) groans, thrusting into Kili's hand.

"I beg your pardon," Kili murmurs and grips even tighter.

"I like it," Eglerion says, grinning widely. He pulls Kili up for a long, open-mouthed kiss.

On a rug in the center of the room, two more elf boys and another maiden giggle and cuddle together, sneaking obvious peeks at the dwarves and their partners. When Eglerion bucks hard and comes into Kili's hand one of them applauds briefly before reburying his face into the maiden's cleavage.

"I thought elves didn't hold with these games," Fili said as he unlaces Bainwen's trousers and drags them down her long, strong thighs.

"Some things are allowed between unmarried elves," she says. "None of these _ellyn_ can go all the way with a maid unless he wishes to be her husband, but we can... _play_ and risk no commitment." She smiles wickedly and drags her fingers through Fili's hair.

"Kili and I aren't elves," Fili points out with a smirk as he settles himself between her legs.

"Thank the Valar for that," she breathes, worming her long, elegant hands between them to work open Fili's trousers. As she arranges Fili to her liking, he glances over at his brother and laughs at Kili's ecstatic face. The younger dwarf is being enthusiastically sucked by Eglerion and one of the young elf-men from the pile on the rug has stretched himself out along Kili's side and is kissing, licking, and nibbling his neck and round ears. Fili can only watch for so long, though, as Bainwen hooks her legs around him and pulls him forward, burying him to the hilt inside her.

"Ai, you're a good size," she moans. "Just right..." Fili is less occupied with his size and more interested in the feeling of soft, warm, and wet. Truly, all women are beautiful and wonderful down between their legs, no matter what their race.

"I will never think of elves as prudish again," Kili says aloud, his voice strained. Eglerion chuckles and licks a long stripe up the side of his cock. The elf at Kili's side (Lindir? Randir? Something-ir...) rakes his fingers through Kili's chest hair and laughs.

"We are a long-lived people," he says. "We must do _something_ to take up all our spare time." He cups Kili's chin and turns his face so that he can kiss him. Kili laces his fingers into Something-ir's pale blonde hair and tugs lightly. For his trouble, the elf pins his hands to the mattress and grinds his groin against Kili's hip. Kili's dwarvish pride demands he find some way to dominate this presumptuous elf, but then Eglerion takes his cock all the way to the back of his throat and swallows. Kili comes, moaning and writhing.

Fili is equally distracted. Elves, apparently, cannot leave well-enough alone; the second elf maiden has joined them on the settee and is locked in a passionate kiss with Bainwen while the third ellon works an oiled finger up into Fili's backside, even as the dwarf thrusts into Bainwen.

"Damned Elves," he hisses, "Damned... meddling... _Oh_!"

The night ends when the elves take their leave. The brothers are worn out and wrung out and very thoroughly satisfied. For their part, the elves are wobbly and disheveled. Eglerion kisses Fili and smiles at the dwarf's dazed expression.

"Damned meddling dwarves," he says smiling, "Be sure Lord Elrond doesn't get wind of this. Wild, brutish dwarves corrupting his young, impressionable soldiers! He wouldn't stand for it."


End file.
